Вага
= Вага = вага ва́га 1. "вес, тяжесть", 2. "весы", 3. "перекладина на тележном дышле", 4. "рычаг". Также диал. ваг "приспособление для поднятия повозки при смазке колес", севск. Переносное знач. "уважение, ценность" из знач. "вес". Ср. укр. ва́га, блр. ва́га "весы, тяжесть; уважение", словен. vâga, польск. waga "вес", чеш. váha, слвц. váha, в.-луж. waha, н.-луж. waga. Заимств. из д.-в.-н. wâga, нов.-в.-н. Wage "весы", которое пришло к вост. славянам, наверное, через польск. (Mi. EW 374; Уленбек, AfslPh 15, 492; Кипарский 267 и сл.). От ва́га произведены ва́жный, диал. ва́жить "взвешивать". Некоторые знач. трудно объяснить, принимая во внимание производный характер слова; ср. отва́га (см. ниже). Голуб (321) видит здесь исконнослав. корень, который он относит к везу́, везти́, что сомнительно в фонетическом отношении. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' 'Можно поднять вагою, слегою, рычагами. ' В понятии палка--как основное значение. 'В чем неправ Фасмер, слишком мелко копал, да ему это и не надо было. Абы как, лишь бы утвердить в русском немецкое либо тюркское происхождение. ''' ' Вага-прежде всего, это связь с корнем Га, который в России уж слишком часто попадается в гидронимах(названиях рек и озер) и в топонимах. И не только в России. Есть топонимы такие и в Италии, к примеру, в Сибири, много где.' ' ' 'С''' ъ ъ'корее всего само слово ГА обязано своему' происхождению характерному крику гусей, точнее косяков гусей, летящих клином, Га.' ' ' Несколько видов водоплавающих имеют близкие названия-Гага, гагара, гагарка. Особенно примечательна гагара, крик которой аналогичен гусиному, где второй корень обозначат небосвод/солнце Ра. И направление пути перелета—на юг, к солнцу. Корень Ра, сам по себе во многигих виден словах: утро, рано, пора, радуга, кран, рай, зоря, заря; все они связаны с понятиями небо, солнце, вышина.' 'Примечательно, в латыни Гага́ры (лат. Gavia), корешок via означает также дорогу и путь, магистраль. но и тавтоло ждддддддддддддддгию получили в латыни.' В голландском идти---gaat. В баскском-''' '''joan, Коза в английском-goat. В английском идти—go, в датском –gå, go. Связь этих слов по смыслу и произношению очевидна и обжалованию не полежит. Связь состоит в том, что пути-дороги в древности были водными. Это и отражает этот корень. ГА прежде всего направление и дорога. , а уж потом просто путь по воде. После топоним. От топать к месту. Да и в гидрониме(греческое??) прослеживается это ГА-РА с искажением. ' 'В латыни это отражено в слове идти—vade, водой. Вага, помимо перечисленных значений, исконно просто палка, предназначенная для хождения по топким, болотистым местам. Своего рода щуп для проверки: можно туда ступать или нет. A корень ВА, скорее всего, от вода. Доказательство обнаруживаем в боснийском языке, там вага - poluga, то есть дано назначение палки, для хождения по луже-или луге—что равносильно просто мокрому заливному лугу. А торговых путей задешево посуху не было. Дорога—дорогое удовольствие, путь надо прорубать в лесах и переправы делать, Мостить, Гатить. Современный синоним ваги—слега. Еще одно слово для обозначения палки при хождении исключительно по моховым болотам. Мхам. Только на них, да еще в снегу образуется глубокий след. Есть и еще одна палка, лага, как лежащая на земле или связывающе бревно, опора. ' ' Для слова лага у Фасмера не хватило знаний русского. Лом.' ' ' В морских терминах встречается еще одна палка: '''Драёк · ' от ваги латинское--' ☀I vagor, atus sum, ari depon. 1) блуж- блуждать, бродить, странствовать, скитаться, кочевать (in agris С; per arva O; tota Asia С; tota urbe V; toto mari C); 2) рас- распространяться, шириться (vagabitur no- men tuum longe atque late C): ea fama vagatur V (раз)носится такой (именно) слух; 3) отступать от темы, расплывать- расплываться: oratio vagans С речь с отступления- отступлениями (растянутая); 4) быть шатким, не- непостоянным, колебаться: vagantes fa- bulae PM сказания с непостоянным со- содержанием^ в последствии возможно и русское багор. тоже палка. ' ' Драить—тереть, Наше драть, и соответственно дрюк -дрючок. Слега Сляга' Для хождения по болоту...След в след...' 'Еще одна палка батога---от нее батоги, батогами наказание. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C1%E0%F2%EE%E3''' ' И от ваги близко—ватага, бандиты-разбойники. У Фасмера уж слишком прямолинейно. Сначала первый корень надо вычислить , а вата—и ва от того, что именно на водной дороге грабили, то есть объединение в шайку вторично. А дорога первично. Смысл объедения в корне вата-ее способность впитывать жидкость, о объединение в целое волокон, в конечном счете объединение вообще.'' яруга яру́га "овраг", яро́к – то же, южн., яру́г, тульск. (Даль), укр. яру́га, др.-русск. яруга "овраг" (СПИ). Заимств. из тюрк.; ср. тур., чагат., крым.-тат., тат. jаrуk "щель", чагат. jaruk "щель" (Радлов 3, 121, 133); см. Мi. ЕW 100; ТЕl. I, 316; Корш, AfslPh 9, 506; Мелиоранский, ИОРЯС 7, 2, 302; Бернекер I, 445; Фасмер, RS 2, 28. Ошибочно сравнение с лит. jū́rės "море" (Ягич, AfslPh 2, 396 и сл.). Следует также отделять это слово от ары́к; см. выше, ср. Бернекер, там же. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' яр – исходник, опять заимствование из русского в тюркский, по дну оврага как правило ручей, или вообще речка. ' ' Фасмер никак близкие по корням слова связать не мог, или просто желание отсутствовало, причем эта особенность видна в словаре постоянно. . = Лача = = лача ла́ча "способ", перм., сиб., "ловля, место ловли", камч. (Даль). Из коми latš́a "наудачу, наугад"; см. Калима, FUF 18, 30.Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 = Опять временное пристанище по смыслу-место рыбалки, наугад. ' ' То есть лачуга - как раз и шалаш, как временное по дороге и рыбалке пристанище. Да уж, наугад? Наугад рыбу не ловят, ловят, где лучше. Фасмер никак понять не может, что народности разговаривают ныне, на русском языке именно так, каким он был давным давно, при царе Горохе. ' ' Наудачу-в чешском--- namátkově---явно виден корень матка, что по-поморски, фински, карельски—направление, путь, дорога. А еще и маточка-компас—указатель. ' ' ' ' Дорога дорога I доро́га I., укр. доро́га, блр. даро́га, сербск.-цслав. драга "долина", сербохорв. дра̏га, словен. drága "овраг, лощина", др.-чеш. dráha "дорога", польск. droga "дорога", в.-луж. dróha "след, дорога, улица", н.-луж. droga "улица". Из и.-е. *dorgh-; связано с дёргать (Бернекер 1, 212; Мейе, Et. 253; Торбьёрнссон 2, 21; Погодин, РФВ 35, 143; Брюкнер 97, КZ 48, 216) и означает "продранное в лесу пространство"; см. Забелин у Горяева, ЭС 95. Ср. также русск.-цслав. подрагъ "край". Менее вероятно родство со шв. dråg "длинная, узкая впадина в почве, низина, долина", др.-исл. draga "тянуть" (Перссон 492; Траутман, BSW 45; Торп 210 и сл). •• еще Мошинский, Zasiąg, стр. 159. - Т. II II. "татаро-монг. чиновник", в грам. XIII – XIV вв. (Срезн.), также дорага, Котов (около 1625 г.). Из монг. daruga, калм. darɣɔ "старейшина племени или отряда, атаман, начальник округа"; см. даруга. III доро́га доро́жка "снаряд для ловли рыбы, в основном щуки", арханг. (Подв.), олонецк. (Кулик.) Вероятно, заимств. из сканд.: ср. норв.-датск. dorg-тo же, шв. dörj, dorj, др.-исл. dorg - то же, которые связываются с др.-исл. draga "тащить" (Фасмер, RS 5, 122). О герм. словах см. Фальк-Торп 149; Ельквист 1, 171. Из сканд. заимств. также фин. tork(k)o "вид удочки", см. Сетэлэ, FUF 13, 461; из нем. Darge "вид удочки" происходит польск. darka – то же; см. Сляский, PF 8, 34. Русск. слово большей частью отождествляется этимологически с доро́га I; см. Хольтхаузен, Awn. Wb. 38; Торбьёрнссон 2, 21; Маценауэр, LF 7, 46. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' ' ' Дорога по жизни происходит от дара, ФАСМЕР ПОПУТАЛ БОЖИЙ ДАР С ЯИЧНИЦЕЙ. Драго—ценность. Dārga, dārgi основа в латышском –дорого. В финском слово дорого созвучно с колеей—kalliisti, а финская дорога—остаток от русского-путь- tie. То же самое в латышском, дорога- kelias. А в эстонском дорого- üliväga!!!!!! И синоним—kallilt. Ну, прямо даже не совпадение!!! Дорога уже потом—это колея, след, ложбина и даже две, если не волоком. ' 'Дорожка-один из самых древних способов ловли рыбы—блеснение. Так, то блесна делает колею в воде. Это не само приспособление, а именно способ, ловить по дороге. Корабль идет и тащит, если клюнет-дергает. Закидывать не надо. Или сам поддергиваешь, чтоб блесна поиграла. Ох уж этот Фасмер!!! Не рыбак!!! И рыбу даже в этимологии не ловил. А место рыбное! Дорога не от того что просто путь в смысле колеи запыленной, а в смысле того, что обустройство дорого. ' ' А палка, для помощи при ходьбе, есть палка да не простая. ' Получается, есть посох, палка в значении для ходьбы посуху, а другая –вага-для ходьбы по топкому. А кто в древней Руси по- сухому ходил? Да не было таких, пока дороги сухопутные не появились. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BE%D1%85' ' ' Значение такой палки-ваги у одного, в руках-оружие. А от ваги-- вожак, важик, не отважный вовсе, а первопроходец, тот, который за собой ведет. У другого вага– рычаг, способ перемещения и подъема тяжестей, рычишь, но двигаешь!!!от того и РЫЧАг. В английском вообще лом—вага—crowbar, дословно- ворон + искаженный корень bear - медведь. А ворон у русских—одно из значений, рычаг с крюком, военное приспособление, у русских «медведей», в английском нет этимологии данного слова-bear. bear (n.) ' '''Old English ''bera "bear," from Proto-Germanic *beron, literally "the brown (one)" (cognates: Old Norse björn, Middle Dutch bere, Dutch beer, Old High German bero, German Bär), from PIE *bher-'' (3) "bright, brown" (see ''brown (adj.)). ' 'Сводят к коричневому и странным, не иначе «реконструкциям» с рекурсими. ' У них и синоним имеется – нести, вопрос: кому и куда и что.' Однако в финском коричневый—ruskea!!!!!! ' ' Зато в русском этимология прослеживается до исходного возгласа брррр и ощущений холода и страха, аж до мурашек по спине при встрече с хозяином леса. От этого названия медведя—бер, идет и место его зимней спячки, берлога. От него же название топора – бердыш, оружие для охоты на медведя. Дышло-тоже палка. А само название - медведь-синоним, появившийся от наблюдений за его образом жизни и повадками. Ведает мед? Да нет, ни в коем случае. Чисто цветовые ассоциации с цветом меда, а уж потом с медом. Причем с тем медом, которым русские торговали в Европе. А вот украинское вeдмiдь, не перевертыш, а исторически сложившееся наименование тех людей, которые знают, где не мед искать, а медь, ну очень похожую по цвету на мед. ' ' ' У торговца вага - перекладина для весов, рычаг. ' А отважить—побить вагой, отходить палкой. Тогда важный—это вооруженный как минимум такой палкой. А отважный—способный применить это оружие, когда надо. От корня га-слово гать, дорога через топкое место, болото, мощеное палками. Глагол-гатить. ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ваган 'скорее всего, пошло от слова вага, в значении весов у торговцев, как мера чего-либо, того, что к ваге подвешивают, емкость, мерка, а уж потом посуда.' 'В этом смысле и стакан-мера. Но этимология не от похожести окончаний, а имеет чисто корневую основу. Это отдельное расследование.' ' ' ' ' 'Есть в русском некоторое соответствие букв Ж и Г. Это как раз и проявляется в словах родственных по смыслу.' 'важный-отвага''' берег-побережье друг-друже-дружба и т.д. Cвязана такая замена с тем, что в древности путали запись и произношение букв. Звук Ж записывали по разному: «латиницей»---g, j, кириллицей, а потом в зависимости от того или иного грамотея читали как Г, а другие с точностью до наоборот, как Ж или «ие»-(й). Таких разночтений масса. И не только этих букв. Это сказалось во всех европейских языках, у нас region толкуют как район и как регион. А само слово появилось от исходного РЕЖЬ или резать. К примеру, латинское h и в до-петровские времена читали по-русски как Г, сегодня в украинском hotel—готель, в русском Holland-Голландия. И наоборот русская рукописная-малая д в европейских языках с легкой руки толмача-переписчика, превращалась в g и читалось как Ж или Г. А кто записывал? По-видимому, в большинстве своем это были монахи, несшие во вполне грамотную страну тот самый, синтезированный Кириллом и Мефодием новый алфавит, и сами не понимающие разницы в транскрипции и транслитерации, а затем переносившие искажения обратно. Тот же Фасмер в современное время использует эти совпадения—переходы букв от языка к языку при написании чужых слов. Вот эти переходы туда и обратно: G g латынь, как Ж, Г Д д русский, как g G в латыни ' J j латынь, как Ж или Й ' H h латынь, как Г или Х С латынь, как Ц или К ( ceasar кесарь) а слово царь и так уже имеется. С русское, как К С латынь. Х русское, как Сh латынь. К кси C русское в S латынь и наоборот уже З. Б----В----W V B В латыни V-f-B Пойди потом догадайся, если языком в полной мере не владеешь, а так по верхам, о смысловом истинном значении той или иной записи при переводе. ' ' ' 'Отличный пример: немцы слово народ толкуют как Фолькс---volks, однако в нашей транскрипции это волки. А мы то сами в их речи—имеем кличку—медведи. В баскском идти—joatea, про идти в разных языках уже упоминалось. У нас от га идет трогать в смысле трогай с места. В свою очередь тро связано с быстро. А глаголы трогать, тронуть -в смысле прикосновения, связана с упомянутым трогай чисто в плане действия, понукания. ' ' Поэтому гидронимы нынче есть как на Га, так и на Жа. Список гидронимов на Га, далеко не полный. Бурга точно болотная бурая вода в реке, а еще и медведи в лесу, прямо возле дачи в паре километров. Ваенга предположительно военная дорога. Бухта на Мурмане ей нане и осталась. Вага Варзуга Ваймуга Вига Вилга Волга предположительно от слова вол, воля. Волманга Ветлуга Визинга Вожега ' 'Иоканьга Индига Инга Кистега Кичменьга Кокшеньга Кокшага Кондега ' 'Куга ' ' Ладога вполне возможно—ладный путь. ' 'Лига Лапшанга Лоптюга Луга ----лужа. Что река мелкая, так про то только местные знают. Пойма широкая и топкая. И впадает в лужу-Финский залив. Залив и есть лужа. Заливает –от того и луг с заменой буквы. Луданга Луженьга Мга Мига Мшага Мегрега Молога Музга Наньга Нашига Нюньга Онега Осуга Патерга Перенга Печуга Пинега Свияга Синьга явно с чистой водой от слова синь—голубая. Сога Соньга Сутяга Тюньга Унга Урга Урынга Уфтюга Шаранга Шарженга Юга Юнга Юронга Яренга ' ' И там, где есть такие гидронимы, нередко встречаются гидронимы на Жа: ' ' Веряжа Дёржа Кавожа три подряд гидронима связаны с понятием медведь в лапландском языке, но по-русски идут от названия созвездий Медведицы-''' '''Кобожа ковш. Ковжа медвежья ковш. Кожа Ичежа Лежа Лжа Межа Мжа Пимжа Псижа Пчевжа Раужа Ружа Рюмжа ' 'Сарагожа Сегжа Сегежа ' 'Снежа Согожа Сунжа Съежа ' 'Унжа Унжа Усожа Тиржа ' ' А если учесть огрехи в произношении у разных местных говоров, То Га и Жа нередко со временем превращались в Ща, Ша, Ча и даже Са и Ца. А с учетом j –окончание превращается в Йа, ея и как пример множество рек с такими окончаниями. ' 'То есть окончания эти несут один смысл. И гидронимов подобных, подавляющее большинство среди старинных названий. А начальные корни гидронимов ---это те самые забытые как по смыслу, так и по звучанию древние слова или их остатки, расшифровка значений которых первостепенная задача для топонимики. Не все конечно, но большая часть, определенно. ' ' Пример из польского, украинского, белорусского слово внимание—uwaga, почему, да потому, что возникло из междометия у!+ вага! Палка из рук ушла, провалилась. Внимание—опасность! Drogo droga соответственно дорого и дорога. В обособленном мальтийском дорога—treq, а дальше известное трек—и как созвучен в этом языке синоним слова : дорога- toroq ' 'Вот и присмотришься к нашему родному ТОРГ---а от дороги и идет! И тюркское—торок-к седлу мешок, оттуда и глагол приторочить. Да и сами названия: тюрки с торками и турками---все оттуда. То есть родной русский, после обработки торговым людом. Купцами. И тогда понятны многие топонимы Турку, Торжок, Торгау. ' ' ' ' На том же шведском дорога- väg, маршрут- vägen, а в немецком – Weg.' ' ' 'Так что пути дороги в лингвистике неисповедимы для тех, кто сравнивает абы как. ' ' ' 'А поскольку дорога—дорогого стоит, потрудиться надо немало, в Европе, в частности в итальянском, появилось слово –Stradale, в других языках strada.' ' ' 'Но в русском то—тяжело только на словах, урожай собирать, СТРАДА. А на деле радость и делать это надо быстро, урожай собирать. Но монахи в церковнославянском превратили это в горе.' 'Вот и дороги—строят, страдают, получается возврат---автострада.' 'А от дороги и дорого---появились и другие слова.' ' ' 'Дряга''' дряга дряга́ "судорога", дряга́ть "дергаться, судорожно бить(ся)", дрягва́ "вид студня", словен. drégati, drȇgam "топать, толкать". Праслав. *dręg-; ср. дёргать (Бернекер 1, 222). Ср. сл. •• же передря́ги мн. – Т. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' передряга-место на дороге, где потряхивает. Неровный путь, в том числе и жизненный. А дряга – дрожать. Дрыгать. ' ' ' ' Само слово су-дорога, ноги сводит от пути длинного, дороги. Сегодня сокращение в разговорном судорга. Вот потихоньку да потихоньку корешки и отыскиваются. Не просто судорога, а судороги, их много, и следуют друг за дружкой. Об этом и говорит первый корень—нынче его считают приставкой—СУ, немного измененное со временем современное написание корня СО. А он используется в словах: содружество, соединение, супружество, супруг, (со-упруг-га)-сопротивление, и т.д. Значение—объединение. А объединить—все равно, что сложить, получается МНОГО. То есть много дороги—имеем судороги. И смотрим, что там, у Фасмера насчет судороги. ' ' Судорога судорога су́дорога диал. су́дорга – то же (Преобр.), укр. су́дорга. От су- и дёргать. Ср. лит. sudìrgti "разозлиться" (Мi. ЕW 42; Брюкнер, KZ 48, 216; Педерсен, Kelt. Gr. I, 105; Преобр. I, 179; II, 413). Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' ' 'да просто отписка у Фасмера. И сравнивать не с чем. Разве что с выражением «все, держите меня» можно сравнить латышское «дергаться». У нас же есть слово синоним, трясти –дрожь. Этимология слов дрожь, дрожки от дороги. А вот слова держать, держава имеют более сложное происхождение. Слово дорого тоже. Рожь режь жать гать дорога дорого продать. Продажа. Дюже дорого дюжину продать. Игра слов, но как зависит от этой экономической игры дружба. Ничего нет дороже дружбы, сотрудничества во всем. В том числе и в пути-дороге, по-дороге, дороженьке. Дружно. = Друг = друг I I., см. друк. II II., род. п. друга, мн. друзья́ (из др.-русск. собир. дружья ж., наряду с им. мн. друзи – Соболевский, РФВ 22, 303), укр. друг, ст.-слав. дроугъ φίλος (Клоц., Супр.), болг. друг, сербохорв. дру̑г, словен. drȗg, чеш., слвц. druh, др.-польск. drug. Родственно лит. draũgas "спутник, товарищ", лтш. dràugs, др.-прусск. draugiwaldūnen вин. п. "сонаследник", др.-исл. draugr (поэт.) "муж" (Хольтхаузен, Awn. Wb. 39), гот. driugan στρατεύειν, англос. dréogan "совершать, добиваться", гот. gadraúhts στρατιώτης, д.-в.-н. trucht "отряд воинов, свита", д.-в.-н. truhtîn "военачальник, князь", лит. sudrugti "присоединиться"; см. Бернекер 1, 230 и сл.; Траутман, Apr. Sprd. 322 и сл.; BSW 59; Торп 214; М. – Э. 3, 492; Френкель, BSpr. 109. Сюда не относятся непосредственно (вопреки Преобр. 1, 198) лат. drungus "отряд", ср.-греч. δροῦγγος "отряд" из др.-ирл. drong "толпа, отряд"; см. Вальде – Гофм. 1, 374 и сл. •• еще Трубачев, Терм. родства, стр. 172. – Т. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'так что-дорогой друг—практически тавтология. Дешевый друг—дешевка. За душу дешево не берут. ' ' Другой другой друго́й друг дру́га, укр. дру́гий "второй", блр. другí – то же, ст.-слав. дроугъ дроуга ἀλλήλους (Мейе 1, 64), дроугъ ἄλλος (Супр.), болг. дру́ги, сербохорв. дру̏гӣ, словен. drȗg "другой", drúgi "второй", чеш. druhý "второй", druh druha "друг друга", польск. drugi "второй", в.-луж. druhi – то же. Первонач. тождественно друг II (Бернекер, 230; Траутман, BSW 59). Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' ' 'ой, и не друг вовсе. «Если друг оказался вдруг» -неожиданно так. Вы-друг? - Недруг, и дорога у меня другая. Вдвугорядь. Друг—ой—обознался. ' ' Дружина дружина дружи́на ст.-слав. дроужина συνοδία, συστρατιῶται, ἑταῖροι (Супр.), болг. дружи́на, сербохорв. дру̀жина, словен. družína, чеш. družina, польск. drużyna "отряд, общество". Производное от друг. Напротив, имя собств. ж. р. Дружневна – супруга Бовы (Повесть о Бове-королевиче) не имеет ничего общего с дружи́на и происходит из франко-ит. Drusiana; см. ZfromPh 36, 30 и сл. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' = ну, тогда и фамилия Брежнев ничего общего с берегом. Все бы ничего , если б не это самое –rusiana. И это—друзья. = = Друк - помощник = 'Друк друк род. п. дру́ка, также дрюк "рычаг, шест, жердь", укр. друк, род. п. друка́ - то же, ст.-слав. дрѫгъ ξύλον (Euch. Sin.), болг. дръг "шест", сербохорв. (стар.) друг – то же, словен. drôg "жердь, лестница, стремянка", чеш. drouh "рычаг, плечо рычага, колода", польск. drąg "шест, жердь, рычаг", а также drączek, слвц. druk "рычаг". Формы на k не представляется возможным отделять от форм на g. И та и другая являются древними. Ср., с одной стороны, водрузи́ть, водружа́ть, с другой стороны, дручи́ть, удручи́ть, польск. dręczyć "мучить". Таким образом, k не является продуктом развития отдельных языков, как утверждает Погодин (Следы 256); см. Бернекер 1, 229. Форма на g родственна лит. жем. dránga "толстая жердь", вост.-лит. drángos мн. "телега без колес", др.-исл. drangr "камень, торчащий из земли", drengr "толстый ствол, палка", норв. dreng "толстая палка, колонна", ирл. dringim, кимр. dringo "поднимаюсь, взбираюсь"; см. Бернекер, там же; Торп 211; Цупица, GG 177; Траутман, BSW 59; Шпехт 139. Форма на -k, вероятно, рано возникла под влиянием слова sǫkъ (см. сук) из другой формы, и едва ли родственна лат. truncus "обрубленный, ствол без сучьев, туловище", кимр. trŵch "искалеченный", лит. trenkiù, treñkti "ударить с шумом" (вопреки Бернекеру 1, 230), которые отличаются начальным согласным. Диал. дрюк "сук, длинная палка", донск. (Миртов и др.), возм., является гиперистической формой вместо друк в говорах с веларизацией мягкого р. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' ' 'рычаг-вага –дорога, дрючок-друк—друг рычаг и вернулись к началу, к палке-помощнице. К по-дорожнику, другу. Слега, лекарь, лекарство, калека. Слово врач- И от враля и врать(зубы заговаривать), И от способа лечения, приема, кровь - отворачивать, отворять и рукав заворачивать. Врачевать. Это одно из действенных приемов мобилизовать все силы организма, заставить его усиленно обновлять потерю крови при кровопускании. А слово лечить от латинизации и возврата в виде искажения. Кустики из слов, Растут. Калека. Лекало, подоплека—не просто подкладка, а подклад, делающий плечо не кривым. И не видно. ' ' ' ' Еще одна палка- Розга- палка, уму разуму учить—направить. = Розга = розга ро́зга укр. рíзка, блр. ро́ска, др.-русск. розга, русск.-цслав. разга, ст.-слав. розга (Остром., Зогр., Мар.), рождиѥ, собир. (Ассем., Савв.), также раждиѥ κλήματα (Остром., Зогр., Мар.; см. Дильс, Aksl. Gr. 93), болг. розга́, сербохорв. ро̏зга "колышек, жердь, подпорка для лозы", словен. rọ̑zga "лоза", др.-чеш. rózha, чеш. růzhа "прут, ветка", слвц. rázga, польск. rózga, н.-луж. rozga, полаб. rǘzga, rüzgó "ветка, розга, куст". Праслав., вероятно, *rozga, формы на raz-, по-видимому, подверглись влиянию приставки. Родственно лит. rezgù, règzti "плести, вязать", rẽzgis "корзина, плетенка", др.-инд. rájjus "веревка, канат", лат. restis "бечевка"; сомнительна связь с англос. risce, rеsсе, rуsсе "тростник", ср.-нж.-нем. risch – то же; см. Бецценбергер, ВВ 1, 68; Фик, ВВ 1, 172; Лиден, Anlautsg. 25; Мейе–Вайан 131; Розвадовский, Qu. Gr. 1, 426 и сл., IF Anz. 8, 138; Миккола, Berühr. 158; Шефтеловиц, IF 33, 134 и сл.; Вальде–Гофм. 2, 431. Нерешительно сравнивает Эндзелин (М.–Э. 3, 492) розга с лтш. razga, razda "старая метла", лит. rãžas "пень" (последнее см. так же Шпехт 215). Другие считают исходным *orzga (Мi. ЕW 227; Траутман, ВSW 245; Вальде 651, 841), особенно ввиду слвц. формы на rа-, однако ввиду наличия в этой форме g вместо h думают, что эта форма является заимствованием; см. еще Вондрак, Vgl. Gr. 1, 501; Aksl. Gr. 113, 369; Дильс, там же. Менее убедительно сравнение с рожо́н, рого́з, греч. ῥΒ̄χός, ῥᾶχος "терновник" (Соболевский, РФВ 64, 113), а также с рост, расти́, о́трасль (Миккола, Ваlt. u. Slav. 35). Неудовлетворительна реконструкция *ъrzga (Ляпунов, ИОРЯС 30, 17), которая не объясняет rа-. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер1964—1973 ' ' ' ' Вообще реконструкции неудовлетворительны… раз и дорога в люди, а задница после порки-розовая… Метла состоит из прутьев, розог и причем тут тростник, пока совершенно не понятно! Одно хорошо у Фасмера, это подборка из славянских. = Есть еще один инструмент типа розги для наказания шпицрутен…пропуск через строй—иначе порка шомполами. = = Шпицрутен = шпицрутен шпицру́тен м., мн. -ы, уже в Уст. морск. 1720 г. (Смирнов 333), также шпицрутень, Головин (Христиани 36). Из нем. Spitzrute, мн. -еn – то же (Гримм 10, 1, 2472 и сл., 2646). Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 там тоже дорога в корне, ROOT, ROD, ROAD но в немецком rute—прут, розга, а route –путь, дорога ПРУТ в английском - ROD, а в нидерландском- roede, А переть(в смысле красть) peret. В немецком соединение spitz-острый с прутом rute---смысловая невязка, и ближе по смыслу Spießruten, но нет такого слова в немецком!!! Да и тавтология имеется, пика(вертел)+прут, то есть это русская конструкция на НЕМЕЦКОЙ корневой основе, причем современная, с ошибкой!!! Правильно Spieß routen Такая же конструкция с изобретенным словом Баркоут см. Паркет. Очень интересен перевод прута в греческом—ράβδος уж очень похоже на то, чего добиваются поркой, порют, чтоб допытаться до правды, утеряна буква П?, так она утеряна и в немецком пруте…. Возможна у тростника связь с прутом в английском через синоним reed, но вряд ли такое искажение реально, Тут другое заимствование от русского ряд, через понятия ряда дырочек у свирели(дудки) reedpipe. Дорога в арабском-- tariq Посмотрел тут лекции одного из энтузиастов Виталий Сундаков - Русская Школа Русского Языка. Урок 5 / 16 мая 2016 https://youtu.be/aLrZKGZEs14 Вот мое мнение: Болтает в основном, и безответственно...тороп - никогда конем не был. Никогда на колокольне костры не жгли - кровля деревянная - горит подлая от малейшей искры, сухая. Сомнительно и мощение брода, там мелководье, как правило, и перекат, он и так из песка с мелкими камнями. Могу массу примеров привести. Нормальный брод тележные колеса не покрывает, то есть по колено, чуть-чуть выше, "вам по пояс будет" - это не брод, это уже переправа. Короче, брод- бабе не надо выше пояса юбку задирать, срамиться. как только надо порты скидывать и переходить на грани поплыть-это переправа, а если порты подвернуть--это брод. Не случайно Брод в большинстве импортных языков FORT, анализ говорит о том ,что и FORT(искажение) и PORT-являются заимствование от русского ПОРТЫ. В частности расшифровка по корням в нидерландском брод- doorwaadbare plaats дает- по где голое место…ясно видно в воде, что мелко. «Не знаешь брода, не суйся в воду» = Мощение брода камнем нигде не делается, и вряд ли делалось, нет ни упоминаний, ни обычаев, связанных с данным делом-"артель напрасный труд". Первые мостовые были не каменные, а деревянные, крылись не строевым лесом, а отходами от строительства, остями-верхушками, да щепой. Брод = брод русск.-цслав. бродъ, укр. брiд, род. п. бро́ду, болг. брод, сербохорв. бро̑д, словен. brȯ̑d, чеш. brod, польск. bród, род. п. brodu, в.-луж., н.-луж. brod. Связано чередованием гласных с бреду́. Родственно лит. brãdas 1. "топкое место", 2. "брод", 3. "ловля рыбы", bradà "отмель"; см. Бернекер 1, 86 и сл.; Буга, РФВ 67, 232; Траутман, BSW 37. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 Одна из немногих статей Фасмера с удовлетворительной подборкой и без прозападной позиции. Вот только не от бреду, а от бродить, брод ищут, бродят по берегу. ' ' ' 'Путь по водоразделу--волок. Между деревнями дорога--называется проселок. Насчет путь---это направление, по уткам, а га по гусям(более старое определение)--синонимы, с различием по длине, утки летят на более меньшее расстояние, чем гуси, за один перелет. В общем, треплется парень, местами удается и в "струю" попасть. Типа трап от тропы. Не стал слушать все, по одной лекции все понятно. Продолжим про палки в русской лексике. Еще одна палка острога, понятно, что острая. = Острога = острога острога́ также в знач. "шпора" (Плювинель), диал. остро́га "острый мыс", арханг. (Даль), укр. остро́га "шпора", сербохорв. о̀строга "шпора", словен. ostróga "шпора, куст ежевики", чеш., слвц. ostroha "шпора", польск. ostroga – то же, н.-луж. wótšog м., wótšoga, полаб. våstrǘga, др.-русск. острогатъ "суковатый, узловатый" от о́стрый; см. Сольмсен, Jagić-Festschrift 577; Миккола, Berühr. 147. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' ' ' А вот происхождение разное, одно от рога и острые, типа вилы, и от га и направления на острую оконечность-мыс-острога. ОСТРОГА Даль жен. рыболовное орудие вилами, обычно тройчаткой, иногда и о шести и более рогах, ость твер. трезубец, рога с ершами, зазубринами, выкованные в одно с железной трубкой, насаженной на жердину, остроговище ср. Зовут острогой и бросковое копье, для боя белух (не белуг) и китов, кутило, спица, носок, гарпун. | стар. шпора, до ныне малорос. и зап. остроги. | стар. украшенье у конских копыт, похожее на шпору. | Острога, архан. острый мыс. Остроговая рыба, битая острогою. Острожить рыбу, вят. бить острогою. Острожник, кто бьет острогой, стоя на носу лодки, где огонь. Островье ср. остров жен. островина, собир. островник, мн. островья, острови, пск. , твер. , новг. , петерб. , пермяц. срубленные, нетолстые деревья, лесины, с подсеченными сучьями, с остряками; остров служит лестницею, и ими же обставляют стожар (срединный шест в стогу), чтобы сырое сено не слеживалось; по островью кроют крышу соломой, а нередко и сверху притыкают ее; это островная крыша; из них ставят целую городьбу, с прогоном, для просушки снопов перед укладкой и перед молотьбой (сыромолотный хлеб), выстраивая сушило, сушню, она же островье, остров, островина, осеть, озород, и не редко зовется остров муж. Островный ельник, островник, жердинник. Ось жен. стержень, веретено, вертлюг,| цевье, на коем что-либо вертится кругом, обращается на остне, средоточии, центре своем; неподвижный прут, проходящий сквозь остен вещи. Ось тележная, или вообще поводочная, округленный на оба конца брус, на который надеваются колеса. Средняя часть оси, подушка: концы, на коих вращаются колеса, рога: стык подушки с рогом, плечо; деревянная ось окована сысподу подоской, железной полосой, а колесо приткнуто чекой; на железную ось, вместо чеки, навертывается гайка. Задняя ось приделана к повозке наглухо, передняя сама обращается на отвесной оси: на пропущенном сквозь верхнюю и нижнюю подушку шворне. Концы оси вала или машинного колеса, коими оно лежит в гнезде или на подушках, шипы. ' По поводу стожар см. Холм' ' ' Еще одна русская палка, самая знаменитая, специально записанная церковнославянским языком, не переносящим родную русскую речь, «матерный говор»--родная речь по - сербски. Русский народный мат. А точнее не мат, как сокращение от мать, а все что связано с половыми отношениями, не попадающими под монашеское бытье-житье, с его обетом воздержания, и лексиконом, по- ханжески отвергаемым. = Кий = кий род. п. ки́я "(биллиардная) палка", диал. знач. "деревянный молот, пест", с.-в.-р., сиб.; укр. кий, блр. кiй "палка, дубинка", русск.-цслав. кыи "молот, дубинка", болг. ки́як "гиря", сербохорв. ки̏jа̑к "дубинка", словен. kîj, чеш., слвц. kуj "кий, палка", польск. kij "палка, посох", в.-луж., н.-луж. kij. Родственно лит. kū́jis "молоток", kū́jа "ходуля", лтш. kũjа "палка, дубина", лит. kū́gis "молот", др.-прусск. kugis. Далее см. кова́ть (Буга, РФВ 71, 54; Траутман, Арr. Sprd. 364; ВSW 123; Бернекер 1, 676; М.–Э. 2, 908; Мейе, МSL 14, 355; Брандт, РФВ 22, 247; Зубатый, IFAnz. 4, 58; Эндзелин, СБЭ 196). Знач. "биллиардный кий" – явно под влиянием франц. queue – то же; см. Преобр. I, 306. Польск. посредство при этом (Малиновский, РF 5, 611 и сл.) невероятно. Но ср. коёк. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 ' ' = Коек = коек "особая палка охотника с крючком и лопатой", сиб., "лыжная палка", перм. По моему мнению, из *kуjь. См. кий. Абсолютно невероятно предположение Зеленина (ИОРЯС 8, 4, 259) о родстве с лит. kójа "нога" и сравнение с местн. н. Кай, бывш. Слободск. у. Вятск. губ. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 туда же место, где происходит «деловое» общение- КОЙКА, нелепо выведенное Фасмером по странности неведомо КОЕ - КАК, из латыни, только ХУЙ знает, как. = Койка = койка ко́йка Из нидерл. kооi или ср.-нж.-нем., нж.-нем. kȏje "перегородка", которое происходит из лат. саvеа "клетка"; см. Маценауэр 208; Мёлен 109; Бернекер 1, 539. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 Фасмер не учел, что и в чешском-''' 'kóje, в словенском-' '''privez(привес), в монгольском-причал. Притом, при всем, что перегородка-это типа ширма, стенка кое-как, дело проделывается кое – как, наспех, не кровать с периной, а эрзац. = В турецком- yatak, прочтем по-русски. = berth (n.) 1620s, "convenient sea room" (both for ships and sailors), of uncertain origin, probably from '''''bear (v.) + abstract noun suffix ''-th'' (2) as in''strength'', health, etc. Original sense is preserved in phrase to give (something or someone) wide berth. Meaning "place on a ship to stow chests, room for sailors" is from 1706; extended to non-nautical situations by 1778. = Английская этимология койки подразумевает медведя, с определенным артиклем в конце слова. А это связыват русский мат с мат-росом, мат-расом, и русских в качестве медведей и полосатостью(тельняшки, матраса, ленточки) далее полосатая одежда на каторге( кат—палач+ор+дорога). Койка-подвесной пробковый матрас, га-мак(в дороге и почти всегда мокрый, вывешивался для просушки и защиты на борт корабля, при хорошей волне, макался в воду). Спали в нем кое-как. = = В свою очередь термины считаются заимствованными от иностранных????все наоборот!!! Большинство морских терминов имеют русские корни!!!! = = Кайки = кайки ка́йки (мн.) – русск. название вепсов, олонецк. (см. Калима, Virittäjä 10, 13 и сл.). Из фин. kaikki "все". Возникло по народн. этимологии, ввиду созвучия слов весь и весь "вепсы"; см. Калима, FUFAnz. 15, 79. Этимологический словарь русского языка. — М.: Прогресс М. Р. Фасмер 1964—1973 Ну, это сам Фасмер выдумал, про русское название вепсов-кайки, а весь появилось от: во-первых, сомнительной «ПВЛ», во-вторых, еще и от неправильного ее перевода… СМ. ПВЛ. Выводы-16-17 век, не ранее. География там подразумевает наличие карт. ' 'Да что-то не ладное с «самоназванием» вепсы, что уж больно русское слово в корне народности, побывавшей под импортным игом, а там, где не побывали- lüdinikad, вообще не чудь, а нормальные. То есть и чудь, и весь, и вепсы - результат оболванивания части населения, рванувшими в эти места иностранцами. В финском все, подразумевает- кое как. В шотландском-''' '''a h-uile –мат он и есть мат. Настолько хорошим было у русских оружие, что в виде доспехов у тюрков был кожаный КУЯК, который якобы не брал русский БУЛАТ, но Хуяк-и инвалид на всю жизнь, если не секир-башка, от секиры. Только не надо говорить, что слова сечь, сек, секи имеют тюркское или еще какое происхождение, равно как и башка. ' ' ' Внутри Ссылки: ГА, Вага, Ватага, Рычаг, Брод, Слега, Посох, Острога, Путь, Дорога, Страда, Койка ' Фатьянов А.В. 30.07.2013